In Dreams
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Godric isn't the only one from Eric's past who haunts him whilst he is cursed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching a clip from Episode 5 again (I'm sure you'll be able to guess the one :P) this little idea popped into my head. The song is from _Lord of the Rings._ **I may continue it, but I'm not sure. Anyways, h**ope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_In Dreams_**

~*~  
><em>When the cold winter comes<em>  
><em>Starless night will cover day<em>  
><em>In the veiling of the sun<em>  
><em>We will walk in bitter rain<em>

_But in dreams_  
><em>I still hear your name<em>  
><em>And in dreams<em>  
><em>We will meet again<em>

_When the seas and mountains fall_  
><em>And we come to end of days<em>  
><em>In the dark I hear a call<em>  
><em>Calling me there<em>  
><em>I will go there<em>  
><em>And back again...<em>  
>-"In Dreams," Edward Ross<br>~*~

"_I don't _want_ to remember."_

Eric had meant what he had said: he had no desire to remember what he had done, what he had been. Based on what he had been able to piece together about his past he was certain that there was nothing about his old life that he would want to remember.

Nothing…

…except for her.

Pam.

His child.

He'd felt her pain when he'd uttered those words and immediately realised that she had construed them to mean he didn't want to remember _her_. But he had been unable to correct her assumption, unable to comfort her. She was a stranger to him: he didn't know how to reach her.

But he wished he could.

He ran a hand over his face as he sat on the edge of Sookie's bed.

After their emotional reunion he felt almost guilty about thinking about another woman, but he felt more than guilt when he thought about Pam. Just the thought of her brought on a myriad of emotions that were overshadowed by an inexplicable sense of loss and the nagging feeling that he had betrayed her.

They were linked, he could feel it whenever he was close to her, but he _knew_ that their relationship had been much more than that. It was there in the way she spoke to him, looked at him: something intangible that was just beyond his reach. Something that the curse had taken from him and that he wanted back more than anything.

Although he could not explain why.

He heard Sookie stir behind him and pushed all thoughts of Pam aside, feeling a twinge of guilt as he did so.

It was strange to miss someone when you did not remember them, but even worse when that feeling turned into a deep yearning for something you did not fully understand and feared you would never recover.

...

**A/N: I can't help it, Eric ignoring Pam really annoyed me so prepare to have a lot of fics focusing on him...well, not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I admit, I wasn't 100% sure whether I would continue this...but then I got an idea :) Hope you like :)**

Sookie couldn't remember the last time she'd done something as emotionally and physically draining as keeping Eric from breaking his bonds.

His anguished cries and pitiful pleas for release had wrung her heart, whilst his more forceful attempts to break his bonds had almost sent her flying across the room.

She glanced at his face as she removed the last of the silver chains, but if she were truly honest with herself what had pained her the most during his ordeal was when he had seemed to have one moment of clarity amidst the pain.

It had been then that he'd cried out one word: Pam.

It wasn't so much that he had called for his child, it was the tortured, desperate tone in which he had uttered her name. As though she was the only one who could ease his agony.

Never mind the fact that _she_ had been the one to keep watch over him, to stop him from greeting the dawn and killing himself. No, it had been Pam he had called for, even though he still could not remember anything about her.

"Thank you," Eric rasped, his eyes closed as he concentrated on healing.

Sookie shook away her unkind thoughts as she took in his haggard appearance, "You're welcome," she said with a small smile. "Would you like me to get you some Tru Blood?" she asked.

Eric shook his head slowly, "I think I will wait for a moment, thank you."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Sookie told him, moving to the ladder to climb out.

She paused halfway up, "Would you like me to see if Pam is ok?" she asked in an attempt to prove to herself that she didn't care about him calling for her.

"There is no need," Eric replied, without opening his eyes, "I have already checked."

Sookie grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "of course you have" as she disappeared up the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! :) **

Eric slowly made his way up the ladder, unsure of what his reception would be. He was fairly certain that he had done something to offend her, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He stopped short when he caught sight of Sookie chatting with Pam in the kitchen.

The shock of seeing her triggered a flood of emotions that made him to take a small step back from the force of them. He took a steadying breath that he didn't need and stepped into the room.

He rounded the table to return Sookie's sunny smile with a peck on the cheek, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the gesture made Pam uncomfortable.

Her face was unreadable, however, when he turned to face her.

She was good at screening her emotions from him, a fact that stung him a little. He wondered she did so because he was now lacking in her eyes or if he had hurt her more than he realised when they had last spoken.

Neither alternative appealed to him: it bothered him that he might have let her down and the thought of hurting her pained him.

"You have recovered," he said, unable to hide the delight he felt at the sight of her restored appearance.

"Not quite," she replied, folding her hands in her lap, "Dr. Ludwig has me on medication; I will never be cured unless the curse is reversed."

Eric clenched his fist, unintentionally leaving an imprint in one of the kitchen chairs, "We will find a cure," Eric promised her, calming himself with effort.

Sookie looked between the two vampires, noting the intense expression in Eric's eyes as he regarded his child.

"Perhaps Bill will be successful in negotiating with Marnie," she suggested brightly.

Pam gave a derisive snort.

"I have every faith in the King's abilities to negotiate," Eric said, casting a meaningful look at Pam, who rolled her eyes when he looked away.

Eric placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder, momentarily forgetting about Pam, "I'm still not convinced that you should be there," he told her uneasily.

Sookie smiled up at him, twining her fingers with his, "I'll have you to protect me," she assured him.

Eric brushed her cheek with his free hand, "You will always have me to protect you, _nämen älskling_."

The explosion of pain and fury that he suddenly felt from Pam belied her calm expression as she stood up, startling both Eric and Sookie.

"I must go and round up the others," she said, flashing a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, "I shall see you both later."

"You will be careful tonight, won't you?" Eric asked, taking a step towards her as she made to go.

Despite her calm expression, her eyes were like ice, "I'm a big girl, Eric, I can look after myself," she assured him coldly.

She was gone before he could even think of a reply.

He bit his lip, inexplicably worried about her meeting the witches in her current state. He had no doubt that she would be able to defend herself if the need arose, he sighed, but then why did he feel like he'd just promised the wrong woman his protection?

...

**A/N: Ah, conflicted Eric. Why couldn't we have had conflicted Eric on the show?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pam snuggled deeper into her Maker's embrace, embarrassed by how afraid she had been of the vampire who attacked her._

_The vampire who now lay dead nearby thanks to her Maker's swift action in coming to her rescue._

"_It's all right, you're safe now," he murmured in her ear, "you will never be alone, _nämen älskling, _I will always be here with you."_

Pam angrily pushed the memory aside as she remembered the little scene at Sookie's, wiping away a couple of tears as she did so.

No matter how many women he had taken to his bed, no matter how many seductions he had undertaken, he had _never_ used that particular term of endearment with any other woman.

It had always been _hers_.

She didn't care if he had amnesia, it had still hurt to hear him say it someone else.

A growl escaped her before she could stop it: it had been a long time since she had hated someone but it was taking all of her self-control not to head back and rip Sookie's head off.

It wasn't enough that she had the king wrapped around her little finger, now Sookie had to take her Maker as well.

In her fury, Pam ripped up a tree by its roots, feeling some satisfaction in the action.

_No_, she decided, calming a little as a new determination crept over her.

She would not allow Sookie to take Eric away from her: they had been through too much together and he meant too much to her for her to just sit back and allow it to happen.

She was not going to lose him to someone called _Sookie._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a head's up: both this and Chapter 6 are pretty heavy on the "confused Eric musings" side - hope you don't mind!**

Later that evening Eric and Sookie joined the small group of vampires who were congregating near the edge of the cemetery.

Eric searched the group for Pam and caught sight of her a little way from the rest of the group, deep in conversation with Bill.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about seeing her talking easily with Bill stirred up a series of negative emotions that he found difficult to account for…or squelch.

Jealousy in particular flared into life as he realised that Pam was still blocking their bond but apparently had no qualms about talking with Bill. In the deep recesses of his mind something recognised Pam as _his_ and he did not like the distance between them.

Sookie gave him a curious glance as he made an abortive move forward, but he paid her no heed, his eyes still firmly locked on Pam and Bill.

Although something was telling him that it just wasn't _right_ to see Pam and Bill together in on such amicable terms, without his memories he wasn't sure whether he had been misguided in regards to their relationship.

He may be Pam's Maker, she may even stir up deep feelings in him at odd moments, but she could still very well belong to the king.

It would be treasonable for him to try and take her away from Bill.

Pam gave Bill a small smile as they broke off their conversation and re-joined the group; Eric's eyes narrowed, but just because it was treasonable didn't mean he didn't want to.

Oblivious to his inner struggle, Sookie took Eric's hand, startling him from his thoughts. He smiled down at her, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and allowed her to pull him towards the group.

As Bill outlined the plan for the evening, Pam surreptitiously eyed Eric: Sookie may have been oblivious to his state, but she was not.

She had always been adept at reading his body language but it was even easier now that the curse had made him much less guarded. He was bothered by something, so much so that he was barely paying any attention to Bill or to Sookie who stood beside him, holding his hand.

She almost laughed out loud at the look on his face when she suggested something in an undertone to Bill: it suddenly became clear what was bothering him.

He was _jealous._

Of _Bill._

For all her determination she couldn't keep a small snicker from escaping, causing Eric's eyes to instantly snap to her face.

She smiled inwardly; she didn't know why she had so been worried back at Sookie's house: this was almost too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric shifted uneasily in the shadows as he watched Bill make his way through the graveyard. Sookie squeezed his hand and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze in return, before peering through the darkness in search of Pam.

He didn't like being in a dangerous situation without the means of protecting her. She may very well belong to the king, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make damn sure she made it out of here safely.

He caught sight of her, hiding several feet away; further from him than he felt comfortable with, but still close enough that he could reach her should the need arise. He glanced down at Sookie once more; he had given his word to keep her safe.

His gut twisted, he just hoped his promise wouldn't cost him Pam.

Although something told him that if it really came down to it, he would chose Pam over Sookie. A thought that struck him as being both dishonest and ungrateful to Sookie, but he didn't think there was anything he could do about it.

He may be willing to spout sonnets to Sookie, but it was Pam who always held his attention. Pam who he sensed would always be a priority.

Bill motioned them forward to join him and Eric pushed his uncomfortable musings aside, determined to concentrate on the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam didn't pay much attention to Bill's negotiating; she was busy keeping an eye on the witches who had appeared in a protective semi-circle behind Marnie.

At least she was trying to; it was rather difficult with Eric insisting on blocking her view of them by taking up a defensive position in front of her and Sookie. A gesture which she found completely unnecessary and rather irritating: she was _not_ a weak human who needed protecting.

She glanced across at Sookie, and she resented being put on a par with the fairy.

"Bill! She's casting a spell!"

Pam snapped out of her musings at Sookie's warning, resisting the urge to bare her fangs as the others came out of the darkness to join them.

"_Hon kommer att vara säker_,"* Eric snarled under his breath, Pam looked at him in surprise as he suddenly broke his position, ripping the heart out of one of the witches before anyone could blink.

Everything happened rather quickly after that as Marnie engulfed them all in a thick fog. Pam snarled, flicking out her fangs as she joined the fray, intent on finding Eric and getting him the hell out of there.

She found Tara instead.

"I'm not going to miss you one bit," Pam promised her, reaching in for the kill.

"I forbid you!" a voice rang out.

Pam froze, "You have got to be kidding me."

Eric loomed out of the fog, "The king claimed the punishment for killing a human was the true death," he continued.

"That didn't seem to stop you," Pam countered, making no move to release Tara.

"I will accept the consequences for my actions," he paused, "but I will not allow you to endanger yourself." He took another step towards her, "Release her and go," he commanded.

He watched with something akin to fascination as she did as she was bid, though clearly against her will. He would be lying if he said he enjoyed forcing her to do as he commanded or if he said that he didn't feel a twinge of regret as he watched her speed off into the night.

But he had promised himself that he would keep her safe and he intended to keep that promise.

He turned his attention back to Tara, intent on helping her, but found that she had already gone. He shrugged and moved off to re-join the fight, remembering that there was someone else he had sworn to protect, only to come face to face with Marnie.

"We meet again," she said by way of greeting.

...

**A/N: I thought it would have been more interesting if Eric had stopped Pam rather than Bill...or maybe that's just me...**

*****_Hon kommer att vara säker_ = "She will be safe" (at least, according to Google translate :P)**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is probably a stupid thing to point out in an AU but, this is _not_ going to follow what happened in the series. :P**

_Eric looked around at the devastation around him: furniture had been overturned and figures milled around, some crouching low next to the dead and the dying._

_His eyes were drawn to a man, crouching next to the prone form of a woman. The woman wore hot pink pumps and he sucked in a breath as he realised what that meant._

_The man looked up at him and he was shocked to find he was looking at himself. _

"_What happened here?" he asked._

_The other Eric shrugged a shoulder, "You did," he said simply._

_Eric looked around again, "I would not do this," he protested._

_The other Eric chuckled darkly, "Yes you will," he corrected him, "and worse, much worse if you allow the witches to continue to control you."_

"_I am under no one's control but my own."_

"_Not even Sookie's?" the other Eric taunted._

"_I am under _no one's_ control," Eric repeated firmly._

_The other Eric was about to comment, but his attention was drawn back to the woman who let out a low moan of pain._

"_What happened to her?" Eric asked, moving to crouch at her other side._

"_She was wounded in your attack," the other Eric told him, reaching out to gently brush a strand of hair from her face. The other Eric looked up at him, "She is beyond saving, the only merciful thing you can do now is to end her suffering."_

_Eric recoiled, "I can not…I _will_ not be the cause of her final death." He stared at the other Eric, "How could you even contemplate such a thing?" he demanded, he looked down at the woman, "This is _Pam_," he added softly. _

"You_ are the cause of her suffering, if you care about her at all you should end it," the other Eric said patiently. _

_Eric stood up, backing away, "No."_

"_She is going to die anyway," the other Eric insisted, "you saw to that."_

"No!_"_

_To his surprise the other Eric smiled, "Very good, Eric, perhaps there is hope for you yet."_

_Before Eric could make any comment the scene began to fade, he realised with a start that night must have fallen and he was waking. _

_Everything went black._

Eric opened his eyes and saw Marnie hovering near him, "You are awake," she said with a smile.

Eric sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the table as he did so; he waited for her instructions.

"I have a little job for you," Marnie continued, her eyes glittering with malice.

"Whatever you command," Eric replied tonelessly.

Marnie's smile broadened.


	9. Chapter 9

_Do not accompany Bill_.

Pam opened one eye groggily, "Eric?" she mumbled.

The curse made her sleep much later into the evening than she had in the past, but she didn't think it was so late that Eric had to start bugging her.

_Do not accompany Bill._

She opened both eyes as she realised that Eric wasn't waking her, he was giving her a command. She didn't think he even remembered that was possible.

_Do _not_ accompany Bill_.

"I get the message, Eric," she grumbled, opening her coffin, "there's no need to harp on it."

Blessedly he stopped issuing the command, not that it had been necessary. Pam had no intention of accompanying Bill to the Festival of Tolerance: she had a bar to run.

Her plans were thwarted, however, when Sookie burst into Fangtasia later that evening.

"Pam!" she hollered when she caught sight of her, "You have to come with me."

"I don't believe I _have_ to do anything with you," Pam replied, sidling over.

"The witches are going to kill Bill," Sookie spluttered.

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"They're going to use Eric," she added.

Pam's eyes flashed dangerously and she glanced over her shoulder, "Ginger, be a dear and keep an eye on things for me," she turned back to Sookie, "Miss. Stackhouse and I have a festival to attend."

She mostly ignored Sookie's effusions of gratitude as they made their way to the hotel where the festival was being held, choosing instead to focus on what little Sookie knew about the witches' plan of attack.

She knew that if Marnie had managed to gain some control over Eric then there was a good chance that she could become enslaved herself. Whilst there was always the possibility that Marnie would control her through Eric.

If he commanded her to do something she would have no choice but to obey.

Pam cocked her head to the side, half listening to Sookie's plan as she pondered the fact that Eric had already given her an order. One that would seem to be contrary to Marnie's will, perhaps he was not such a hopeless case as she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Pam decided that she really should have paid more attention to Sookie's plan as she watched the humans run screaming from the building, at the very least it would have prevented the current mass hysteria.

She glanced at the woman beside her, but then Sookie had always had a flair for dramatics.

A sarcastic comment to that effect died on her lips as she sensed something; looking up towards the upper storey balcony she caught sight of Eric. He was watching the humans flee with mild interest before his gaze settled on where Bill still remained standing at the podium.

Pam sensed his intent moments before he began moving towards Bill at vampire speed.

Sookie stepped into his path before Pam could stop her, stopping him in his tracks.

"You will not stop me, Sookie," Eric told her impatiently; looking passed her to where Bill still stood.

"I do not want to hurt you, but I will not let you stand in my way," he warned her.

"Eric, you don't have to do this," Sookie pleaded, she pulled his face down so that he was looking at her, "please Eric," she begged.

Pam rolled her eyes at her attempts at persuasion as Eric broke free of her hold.

"You will not stop me," he reiterated.

He pushed her to the side as she made another attempt to stop him, the action seeming to wound her more than just physically.

Eric strode towards Bill, who stood his ground on the stage, waiting for him. Eric stopped short when he caught sight of Pam, "You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"I didn't want to miss all the fun," Pam replied smoothly.

"I told you not to come."

"You told me not to come with _Bill_," she corrected, "not quite the same thing."

"You will not stop me either," he told her.

Pam blinked a little in surprise, she hadn't counted on him actually being willing to harm her.

"You know I can not let you kill Bill," she warned him, "they will kill you for it." He ignored her and made to move passed her. She blocked his movement, "I won't allow you to endanger yourself."

He stopped and stared down at her in surprise, "_Inte __testa __mig om detta, __lilla_."

"_Jag skulle inte__ drömma om__det_."

"_Jag kommer att__ döda dig_."

Pam raised her chin defiantly, "_Nr. __Jag tror inte__du kommer att_."

Eric looked at her for a long moment, he was about to reply when he caught sight of the hot pink pumps she was wearing.

His eyes snapped to her face: it was the moment of truth.

...

**A/N: Once again according to Google translate their conversation in Swedish is as follows:**

"Do not test me on this, little one"  
>"I wouldn't dream of it"<br>"I will kill you"  
>"No. I don't believe you will"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Nr.__ Jag tror inte__ du kommer att._

_Hon kommer att vara säker._

_Namen__ älskling._

Eric felt something inside him shift as he continued to regard Pam, "No one controls me," he said softly, but with deep conviction.

Hope crept across Pam's face, "No one," she agreed.

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a cry of fury erupted from somewhere behind them, distracted Pam looked up to see Marnie casting another spell. Before she could blink Eric had thrust her roughly to the side, once more striding purposefully towards Bill.

"I was hoping you'd give me another chance to kill you," Bill said as the two squared off.

Eric's only reply was to lunge for his throat and the two were soon embroiled in a vicious confrontation.

Sookie watched the fight with growing horror and turned to seek Pam's assistance, only to find that the other woman had been pierced by a metal chair leg. She moved to help her but stopped when she caught sight of Eric gaining the upper hand over Bill.

If the fight didn't end soon one of them would die.

"Enough!" she cried, sending out a burst of power towards Eric that sent him reeling.

Pausing long enough to make sure Eric was no longer a threat to Bill, Sookie rushed over to help Pam free herself from her predicament.

"Wait!" Pam bellowed, Sookie stopped short, looking at her in surprise until she realised she was talking to someone else. Following her gaze she saw Eric looking a little dazed as Bill stood near him, makeshift stake in hand poised to strike.

"I think…it's over," Pam explained.

Bill lowered the stake as they all looked at Eric in amazement.

"Well that was…odd," Eric commented, looking around at them all.

...

**A/N: ...and the Swedish at the beginning is:**

"No. I don't believe you will."

"She will be safe."

"My darling/honey." (sorry, I think I forgot to translate that earlier on...)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was going to write another scene between Eric and Sookie, but this one came out instead; which is obviously quite different...hope you enjoy it anyway! :D  
>PS: For the record, they are en route to Bill's after the mayhem at the Festival.<strong>

"Shouldn't you be with Sookie?" Pam demanded petulantly, following Eric into the darkness.

"I am where I need to be," he replied calmly.

"Are you sure? You seemed all set to settle down and raise piglets or something."

"I believe the term is 'raise puppies' but since I have no desire to do either, and certainly not with Sookie, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Eric replied.

Pam stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean 'certainly not with Sookie'?"

Eric sighed, "We will discuss it later," he promised, moving to continue on his way.

"We will discuss it now," she said stubbornly.

"Pam…" he began in a warning tone.

"You called her '_nämen älskling_,'" she reminded him, her tone a mixture of hurt, betrayal, accusation and anger. "As I recall that's a pretty emotive term," she added with a touch of bitterness.

"Do not pretend that you have not been aware of _all_ that I have felt over the last few days," he replied, giving in to the inevitable and coming back to join her.

"Mostly you were just confused," she goaded him, "if it was anyone else it probably would have been amusing," she added.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her response, "I was not confused the whole time," he replied.

"No," she agreed, "you certainly weren't confused when it came to Sookie," she continued, "just when it came to me."

"Sookie was easy to understand, _you_ were not," he retorted, Pam looked at him in surprise, "you were mine and yet…not mine. I didn't know how things should be between us; it bothered the hell out of me."

"I'm sure Sookie was ample distraction."

"Will you forget about Sookie?"

"Why? You obviously couldn't."

Eric growled and invaded her personal space, towering over her, "For your information, Pamela," he began, his voice low and dangerous, "_you_ were the one I could not forget. The link between us just about drove me insane as I tried to figure out how I felt about you and why you mattered so much to me."

Pam looked like she was about to comment, but Eric didn't give her a chance. "I am surprised it escaped your notice that Sookie had to use her powers to reverse the curse whereas _you_ almost did so just by standing in front of me, practically daring me to kill you!"

"I didn't dare you to do anything," she mumbled.

Eric grinned in spite of himself and stepped back, "I know I wasn't particularly adept at being there when you needed me, but at least do me the justice of believing that I wanted to be." He paused, "Because I can assure you my feeling towards you did not change."

Pam stared at him.

"You're actually going to make me say it aren't you?" Eric said after a long moment.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, fighting off a smirk, "Nothing else will convince me."

"You are the most incredibly obstinate, infuriating, headstrong girl…" Eric muttered.

Pam waited and Eric rolled his eyes.

"And I love you."

His admission was all Pam needed to throw herself into his waiting arms; he shook his head as he pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you," she murmured into his neck.

"You foolish girl," he mumbled into her hair, clasping her so tight that had she been a human her ribs would have been crushed.

Pam smiled to herself as she buried her face deeper into his neck: she had her Maker back.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: I wanted to do a scene with everyone, but once again Eric and Pam insisted that they needed to have their own scene and you can't say no to them :P Haha, anyways, this is just a little something to round it off a bit more. The basic premise around this is that now it's Eric's turn to reassure himself about their bond (but he just wouldn't come out and say it, so I thought I would mention it here :P)**

**For excusemeb on your birthday :)**

"You should have told Sookie," Pam admonished Eric as they entered his office much later that evening.

"Told Sookie what?" Eric asked, taking the seat behind his desk and examining some of the papers on top.

Pam shifted uncomfortably, suddenly unsure whether she had understood him correctly in their earlier conversation.

"Stop doing that."

Pam looked confused, "What?"

Eric leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at her, "Blocking our bond, it's starting to become a very bad habit of yours."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell Sookie," Eric continued, ignoring her apology, "because I was a little distracted at the time."

Pam raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could have been distracting him at Bill's house where they had spent the better part of the evening discussing their next course of action.

"By Sookie?" she guessed.

"By you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I have been considering the best way to reaffirm that you do, in fact, belong to me," Eric explained, fighting off a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he said, standing up and moving to join her, "I have thought of several ways to achieve this, but I would be interested in your opinion."

His eyes glittered with promise as he loomed over her and Pam shivered.

Eric's mouth curved into a knowing smile, "Shall we?" he asked.

Pam smiled in return and took his proffered hand.

That was all the encouragement Eric needed to sweep her up into his arms and disappear into the night.

If Pam or Eric had any lingering doubts about the nature of their bond, they were gone by the time the dawn broke.


End file.
